


Give Me A-FUCK

by xbechloex



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, ish?, point is: no one dies, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbechloex/pseuds/xbechloex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is trying out for the Silas High Anglerfish Cheer Squad. Carmilla is, of course, way more than opposed to the idea. But, of course, the dislike is very <em>very</em> short lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A-FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: “Hollstein prompt: HS. Laura is trying out for the cheer squad. Carmilla, while loathing the idea, does enjoy Laura in the uniform. (Smut? If you do smut).” If you want to you can follow me @letusgetonethingstraight or @xbechloex on tumblr :)

“I really don’t get why you’re so apathetic toward cheerleaders, Carm.”

“Cupcake, do I really have to explain why their general perkiness just rubs me the wrong way?” Laura smiles at that and shakes her head fondly; your sarcasm always tends to do that to her.

“Fine,” she says, holding her hands up in mock surrender, “I shall allow you to hate my future team, but I’ll have you know, cheerleaders aren’t all the movies see them as-”

“-They’re pretty damn close-”

“Anyway, nothing you can say will change my mind. I’m going to tryouts next week and will soon become part of the Silas High Anglerfish Cheer Squad.” The blonde says this with a proud and determined look on her face, one only the infamous Laura Hollis could accomplish. You roll your eyes, smiling slightly from the adorableness of the tiny woman in front of you.

“Whatever, creampuff.”

* * *

In hindsight, you could have fought more against the whole idea of Laura becoming a cheerleader, but the very moment the future journalist jumped into your arms out of the pure joy of her being announced as part of the team, you’re more than glad you didn’t.

You’re even happier that you didn’t as soon as you see Laura in her uniform. Her very tight, very short,  _very sexy_  uniform.

“See something you like?” The blonde gestured to the  _scandalously_  black and gold ensemble, looking up at you through her lashes. You gulp.

Fuck that look should be illegal.

So should that  _fucking lip bite._

“What’s the matter Carm?” She strolls toward , keeping up the perfectly innocent façade, until she’s less than a foot away. You freeze, breath hitching. The cheerleader leans in close before practically moaning,

“Cat’s got your tongue?”

You let out a moan of your own in response and immediately grab her hips to close the gap between their bodies, roughly capturing her lips with yours.

Two can play at this game.

She moans into your mouth and lightly grinds her hips against yours. You whimper before taking her and slamming her against the wall behind you, shoving your knee in between her legs. You once again attach your lips to hers, her tongue slipping into your mouth and doing this thing that always drives you insane. You bite her lip and tug before detaching completely and continuing down her neck, sucking and biting as you please, listening to her her whine and moan under you.

Your hands travel to the bottom of her shirt- if you could call it that, it stopped barely above her belly button- and you relish in the way her heavy breaths hitch when you brush your fingers along the skin there.

“As absolutely seductive this outfit is, I’d much rather have it on the floor don’t you think?” She nods furiously.

“Yep. Uh-huh. Clothes off. God, just touch me.” You smirk and press your knee against her center. There’s a sharp intake of breath from both of you and you lean into her ear.

“Eager are we?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Ooh, I love it when you curse, do it again.”

“Carm.” She whines, tugging at your leather jacket. You laugh before shedding it, followed by her top.

You press your lips to the newly exposed skin, biting your way down to her chest, as her hands latch into your hair. When you get to your destination, you quickly reach behind her and unclasp her bra with a skilled hand, flinging it somewhere behind you. You leave a big hickie on the top of her left breast, causing a loud moan to rip out of her throat. You let your fingers dance just above her skirt.

“God, Carm, don’t tease me.” She rushes out.

You smirk against her skin before finally dipping your fingers underneath the waistband, practically tearing the last piece of clothing from her. Your hand cups her sex, and she moans louder than she has before. Hot, open mouthed kisses that you strategically place along her shoulders add to the many reasons why she is absolutely writhing against you. You run your finger through her soaking wet folds, flicking her clit when you get there. She gasps, eyes suddenly flying open in shock, and pushes you away.

“Fuck, I have cheer practice, I’m gonna be late!” She rushes out before scrambling to grab the uniform you so graciously ripped off her.

“Wh-” you’re beyond confused, “What?” Literally two seconds ago, she was practically begging you to fuck her? She’s pushing you away for-

“Cheer practice, Carm, I can’t be late they’ll kill me.” She shimmies back into her uniform, rubbing off any dirt that could have gotten on it.

“But-” She cuts you off with a kiss, one that you quickly heat up before she break it, breathing heavily.

“Sorry, babe,” You stare at her incredulously. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She winks before turning and heading out the door. You gulp.

This was the first time you had ever wished you fought harder against Laura being a cheerleader because really? Who the fuck leaves in the middle of sex? Leaving the other person high and dry?

That’s right. Fucking cheerleaders.


End file.
